The Princess and the Prisoner
by Devious Shigure
Summary: [Hansanna/Hanna] The snow is reminding Anna of everything that has happened and how badly she wants to get closure. The only way to do that is talk to Hans - who happens to be a prisoner in the dungeons of Arandelle's castle. Angsty, fluffy, dramatic goodness.
1. Chapter 1

The Prisoner and the Princess (a Hansanna Production – Post-movie storyline)

* * *

Chapter 1

The snows were coming early this year and Elsa had made rapid promises that it had nothing to do with her; that this was simply the Earth falling dormant and sleepy a little early. But Anna, who had spent time in the snow and ice in summer leant against the window-frame and frowned at the little snowflakes plastering themselves against the panes only to melt off and solidify as pure ice. She had been looking forward to a little more time in the sun. She did love her sister but she much preferred the sun when she could run around without being bundled in layers and layers of clothing. And – well she hated to admit it – she was petrified about being married in the spring of next year. The entire kingdom was abuzz with it and her stomach only did flips of nervousness around Kristoff. After everything that had happened she was thinking too much about love and…the one that made her question it entirely.

A gust blowing fiercely outside, she pulled her wrap around her tighter almost feeling it through the walls. But as cold as she was she couldn't imagine how those in the dungeons felt with their stone walls and lack of warm sheets to wrap in. She imagined it was unpleasant. She imagined that he was down there shaking _'As he deserves to!_ ' She argued to herself internally. True, they had sent him back to the Southern Isles as a service to him knowing that there he would only get a slap on the wrist and then return to his post. But a month after they had shipped him there he had returned on another ship, stripped of his princely clothing and his eyes carrying a heavy weight. A parcel addressed to Elsa from the royalty of the Southern Isles was given by the head of the ship and Elsa hadn't shared it with Anna – but that wouldn't satiate the red-head's curiosity. When Elsa had fallen asleep Anna went into her domain and read the letter that had almost put her into tears.

 _Queen Elsa of Arandelle_

The fine script wrote out in thick inked letters in a beautiful blue ink, seemingly the hand of a woman.

 _We return our shamed son to Arandelle as a show of solidarity between our nations. His actions as a dignitary in your country is shameful to the name of the Westergaards and we will no longer consider him one of our creed. As such, do not treat him as a royal and do as you do to normal prisoners in Arandelle. We ask you not to allow the actions of this individual_ –

Individual?! He's your son!

 _-to bring bad tidings between our nations. We hope upon his return to Arandelle and subsequent imprisonment our nations' relations will remain amiable._

 _All the best wishes from the Kingdom of the Southern Isles and its people,_

 _Carolyn Westergaard, Queen of the Southern Isles_

Anna's hand covered her mouth at the time at the realization that Hans had been disowned by his own family – but it wasn't much of the shock. It was the terminology used about him. The shame, the individual, the concern with the nation instead of her own son – and they called Elsa the ice queen!

Holding the cover around her tighter she walked away from the window. All this snow was making her think too much. Too many memories were tied with the snow and this cold. Everything that had gone wrong – meeting the man she would be married to in just a few months – and everything that had become wonderful – her new relationship with her sister and gaining a family again. But she couldn't lie to herself and let everything that had happened disappear. Hans – with all his faults and all that he had done- was her first love. They said you never forget your first love and he was haunting her. Sometimes when sitting with Kristoff and looking up at the moon she would look over and expect to see Hans sitting there smiling at her and be surprised to see the blonde, bulky man who she claimed had stolen her heart. In some ways he had – true – he was kind and funny and made her feel special –

But then again so was…

She shook her head and stomped her foot. No! She had to stop thinking about him! She was going to be Mrs….what was Kristoff's last name again? Dammit.

She sighed and sat down on a bench in her room, thumbing through an old book and absently looking at the words, trying to distract herself.

 _If I could only know why he did it-_

"It was then that the nation of Arandelle was supposed to be founded by-"

 _If I could only go back in time and not take Elsa's glove off we could have been married by now-_

"The founding of the islands to the north and south of Arandelle were by sailors expecting not to find anything more than fishing spo-"

 _If I could just see him again!_

She slammed the book shut and looked up. What an idea! She could answer her questions if she saw him again and asked him what was in her heart then everything in her aching heart would be sorted out and marrying Kristoff in the spring wouldn't make her panic any longer! _'I am a genius!'_ She giggled to herself as she stood and removed her cover. Getting to the dungeons in this cold would be somewhat of a pain considering she'd have to cross the courtyard in this snow and at this hour without being spotted.

Placing on her dark green coat she laced up her leather boots. She wasn't known to be patient and when she had an idea in her head it had to be now. _Right. Now._ She fastened the ribbon that held the cloak on her shoulders tight and pulled up the hood. She would be sneaking past the stable-hand's chambers where Kristoff lived and slept (He was welcomed to live in the castle but he argued vehemently that it wouldn't be until their marriage that he would move in – Anna half-thought it was because Sven lived in the horse stables and Kristoff wanted to be close to his reindeer) and she didn't need to be seen on the way to the dungeon and be asked where she was going by her fiancé.

Making sure she had on her darkest clothing (which she had so few of) she slipped out of the castle without being spotted by the staff (scarce at this time so that they could sleep as well) she went into the freezing cold air. It was only October and there was snow on the ground and more falling. She held the cloak to her shoulders tighter and made her way out. Shuddering as she crossed the courtyard and neared the ominous stone tower that was the dungeon. Stepping into a snow-mound she hadn't expected she let out a slight squeak and quickly covered her mouth. Looking over she saw a light in the stable-hand's home turn on and a shadow looking around.

"Probably just a mouse. Turn the light out." She heard Alex, a fellow stage-hand, grumble sleepily.

"I could have sworn it was a voice…" Kristoff said quickly.

"Nobody would be outside in this weather." Alex fought irritably.

"Mmm…alright." Kristoff agreed quickly, sounding unsure of the explanation but also too drowsy to care. Shutting the light from the lantern off.

Being much more careful Anna approached the stone structure that composed the dungeons. The guards would be inside, so she would have to enter quietly, but with this weather they would be in the relaxing room for the soldiers with the fireplace and game-tables. Their cells were so well-composed that there was really no need for guards. It just made the place feel more secure. There was no way to dig your way out of the cells with their stone walls and floorsAlthough it made the place seem very….dreary, Anna thought, looking over the building sadly. So this is where he lives. This is what he traded a palace for – well he didn't _trade it_ – Anna corrected herself as she opened the iron door and looked around. Her guess about the guards being right as she stepped inside. He was sent here to maintain nation-relationships rather than earning a retribution at home.

Walking to where the prisoners were kept she quickly took the key-ring off the wall and unlocked the door, taking one of the copies with her just in case and walking inside. Immediately she was hit with the odor of the prison. The unmistakable smell of blood which confused her because in the torch-lights she didn't see a drop of it. Her nose stung with every breath and she nearly ran out.

 _But I need to know why! It can't just be because of a kingdom. There has to be something deeper than that!_

Reading the names on the plates of the doors she found the one she was looking for. **H. Westergaard.** Looking in she saw a silhouette of a man sitting in a barred window ledge and looking outside at the small flurries. His pants torn and ragged up to his ankles and his arms resting on his bent legs. He was very tall and the length of the window didn't much help. She would fit perfectly but he was so much….more-er…she remembered. She remembered how when dancing with him she thought he was so much more-er than her. His large shoulders and strong chest. He was so big. So muscular so…

 _Not this…_

She inhaled seeing his once strong shoulders slumped in defeat, but an air of defiance still surrounded him. His deep wine-colored hair shining in what little moonlight there was. Unlocking the door she stepped inside, noticing how he didn't bother to look anymore. He probably thought she was just a guard come to fill his water pitcher or give him some bread. Some prisoners could request books and he was probably one of them she was sure of it. But seeing him there she just held her breath and stuck her back to the door.

 _Oh my GOD What am I doing?! This man tried to kill me! Well not so much tried to kill me I mean he didn't put the ice in my heart or cut off my head or anything but he knew I would die without true love's kiss and he just left me there to die- does that count as trying to kill someone?! But if he didn't love me to begin with and he did kiss me I would have died anyways…but he locked the door and… I guess that means trying to kill someone and he did try to kill my sister and-_

She stopped thinking the moment she saw his head turning and his emerald eyes look at her, gazing into her eyes. It was almost as if he was expecting her with his nonchalance. He didn't move or bother to even raise an eyebrow. He remained perfectly stoic, as if he didn't recognize her. Did he forget her? No, how could he? She was half the reason he was here…but he wasn't even moving. He could attack her right now. Or jump up in surprise. But he just sat there and his heavy gaze made her heart pound heavily. His lips went into his usual confident grin despite the rags he was wearing and his predicament, before slowly spreading.

"Hello, Anna."

* * *

Favorites and reviews are always appreciated!

What are you hoping that happens in the next few chapters? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

The Princess and the Prisoner [Chapter 2]

* * *

"Hello, Anna."

 _He said that so easily,_ Anna thought, _and here I am struggling to even speak. He's the prisoner here! HE should be the one nervous to see me!_

She took a deep breath in an attempt to look big and threatening, but her slight frame and trembling from the cold in his cell defeated that notion. It was probably colder in here than it was outside! How was it that he was barely wearing anything and yet he was able to sit there proudly without so much as the slightest shiver? He truly was meant to be a king with how poised he always was.

Anna took a deep breath again and kept his chin up, "Hello Hans." She said firmly, trying to not let her voice waver. There had been a time long ago when they would have skipped such formalities as 'hello' with her jumping straight into his arms. She had felt like that was her home. He was always warm and made her feel safe and when she peered up into his eyes and he was gazing at her so lovingly it-

 _No no no no no. This is not the time to be thinking of that! He tried to kill your sister, remember? He tricked you. He wasn't in love with you! Not even for a second!_

"What brings you here, Anna? At this hour?" Hans asked, finally swiveling from his position on the window-ledge and facing her, his leg crossing over the other. He was sitting so sure of himself it made her nervous; but she reminded herself he couldn't hurt her. He didn't have so much as a butter knife. But – as she remembered – he didn't need weapons to hurt. He had his words. And his words were very, very sharp.

"I um…" _Crap! I just showed him how nervous I am_ , she cringed internally, "I need to talk to you, Prince Hans."

At that he laughed and leaned against the wall, his façade breaking slightly as he ran a hand over his face, "I'm not a prince anymore, Anna." He chuckled. The sound of his laughter squeezing her heart and making her cringe. He may be laughing but he sounded…hollow. As if he was just a cask masquerading as a man. Is this what a few months in prison did to a man? A prince? She couldn't help it…even with his "shamed" status he would always be a prince to her. The prince that she fell in love with in a single night.

"I'm….sorry." Anna said, slightly confused at herself as to why she was apologizing. To this man that tried to kill her sister. She had to keep reminding herself of that. As his laughter faded he gazed at her calmly, expectantly.

"What is it that you need, Anna?" He asked without any humor in his voice. Completely deadpan as he exhaled, his humor in her visit fading.

"I want to know a few things!" She said anxiously.

"And those things are…?" He trailed, trying to get her to keep talking. His eyes half-lidded in what seemed to be a mix of tiredness and ill-humor at her visit. Perhaps seeing her well-dressed and well-fed was irritating him? Anna thought. It would make sense…if someone were to flaunt their wealth when she didn't even have a blanket for the cold she would seem irritable.

"Why…why did you do what you did?"

"And what did I do?"

"Please don't play dumb, Hans, you know what I mean. Why did you trick me into thinking you loved me? Why did you want our kingdom so badly that you would resort to trickery and murder? Why- "

"You understand nothing!" Hans said angrily as he stood up with his fists balled up, cutting her off with his tone and menacing glare. The firelight making it seem as if his eyes were a deep orange rather than their gentle green.

"I think I do! I was there!" She argued.

"You weren't always!"

"What does that matter?" Anna persisted, fighting her fear in her search for answers and stepping forward, her hand resting on his wrist, "What don't I understand? Please, Hans. The only way I can put this behind me is to understand."

"And why do I owe you anything?"

"Because I love you….I mean I loved you back then when everything was happening," she began to ramble to try and clear up her point, "Back then you were what made me want to keep fighting and keep hope that things could become better no matter what. Hans, I believed in _you._ Now please. All I want is some answers." She said desperately. Her bright eyes gleaming up at him holding back tears. She had always known deep down that everything she had said was true. Hans was her true love (or at least she thought he was) and in his own twisted way he had somehow made Anna and Elsa closer. If not for the events that he had put into motion they wouldn't be talking again. Anna would still be eating alone every dinner. Their gates would have closed post-coronation. She wouldn't have even met her future husband.

Kristoff…

Was it wrong to be here and lie to him? Well there wouldn't be a need to lie as long as she wasn't caught, right?

Anna took a deep breath and gazed back up at Hans who was looking down at her inquisitively. As if looking for her ulterior motives for being there with him in the dead of night in a musky cell. He looked as if he wondered if she had a knife with her and was planning on ending this. He looked at her like she _should_ have looked at him that first night.

After a moment he tore his arm away so he wouldn't feel her fingertips on his skin and he took a deep breath, rubbing one hand over the spot where she had been holding him.

"There's nothing to tell, Anna. I wanted your kingdom and that's it," He said simply, keeping his gaze away from her as he turned back to the window

"I don't believe that." Anna said firmly, her lower lip in a firm line as she looked at him intently. _If there is anything I know about Hans it is that he is full of secrets. I just have to break through the walls of bullshit in order to get to it._

Anna inhaled sharply before nearly gagging. Her sensibilities were not used to the air of a putrid cell. In one whiff she got a strong odor of what seemed to be a mix of mold and old stew. She coughed into her hand and felt her eyes watering.

"Funny, isn't it? How far someone can fall?" Hans chuckled and looked back at her, "you get used to the smell faster than you think. You're lucky you won't ever have to." He shrugged, resuming his seat on the window. His large figure relaxed on the stones as he looked back out to the flurry through the barred window.

"There's…nothing funny about this…" Anna said sadly; earnestly. She was terribly sad thinking that a man who had once enjoyed all the fine things in life would be torn down to this. But…if he had enjoyed all those fine things at home why would he seek anything elsewhere. Maybe there was something about home he hadn't told her. The deepest he went into it was telling her that two of his brothers had acted like he was invisible…for _two_ years. What sibling does that? At least when she would knock sometimes Elsa would give her a reply. If they passed in the halls she at least looked her way.

 _How different would I be if I had been treated like he was by my own family?_

She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her waist.

 _After all…his own mother disowned him and didn't even seem sad about it._

"Hans. Drop this façade. It's okay now. You can be yourself." She said in a desperate attempt to get anywhere with him tonight.

His head lifting up again he looked at Anna and chuckled, "Anna…dearest." He smirked, "Maybe this façade is all I have left."

Anna frowned and looked down before her eyes wandered his cell for the first time. The torchlight from the wall illuminating the pallid features of the room. In the leftmost wall there was a simple bed with iron-railing to keep it off the ground. In the other corner was a small wooden table with an iron water pitcher and an iron cup for drinking. It seemed to have rust on one side of it and Anna frowned upon seeing it. Someone could become very ill drinking from something like this. She looked at Hans who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

For the first time she took _him_ in. She had seen the torn clothing and the damage to his stature but she was seeing now that his once perfectly-coiffed hair was disheveled. His cheeks were more sunken in from lack of good food. His once tanned skin was paler from lack of sunlight. She had fallen in love with the prince; not the prisoner. But this prisoner had once been the immaculate prince and he was still in there. She saw the man he had been in his lips that were still curled at the ends. His eyes, tired, but still radiant emeralds. Anna looked down. This was the first time in forever that she had felt such a strong pull on her heart.

"I'll have some books brought to you. As a dignitary you deserve to have something to read." She said softly. His eyebrows raising.

"You won't win me over with some cheap books."

"I'm not trying to win you over."

He barked with laughter, "Don't tell me you _pity_ me." He looked at her wide-eyed with humor. She took a step back in nervousness before nodding, her lips pulled into a thin line. "Oh my god. You _pity me!"_ He laughed and leaned back. A hand covering his eyes as he giggled hard.

"It's not so much pity as…"

 _As my wishing that you weren't in here…_

Anna let her words hand in the air as he laughed. The man she had loved was in there somewhere but his bravado wasn't going to let her see who he really was. She had fallen in love with his façade, but somewhere inside a façade is the truth. She'd pull him out again and learn the truth.

And with that truth she would be able to walk down the aisle to Kristoff without any doubts that she wasn't in love with Hans anymore.

"What do you like to read?" She asked quickly, his eyes falling on her as he smiled wryly.

"Surprise me, Princess." He chuckled, crossing his arms and looking back out the window. Efficiently pardoning her from the cell. As if he had any say in the comings and goings in his visitors. Looking down she took one last glance at Hans' back and stepped outside. Locking his door again she hung the key to his cell up; seeing the guards still partying she pulled out a log kept of visitors. Out of curiosity she flipped to the last page.

 **Westergaard, H.**

 _Yes!_ She thought triumphantly. His visitor's log was indeed here. She opened the file and her face fell.

 **June:  
July:  
August:  
September:  
October:  
**

She frowned. Flipping through every month that he was incarcerated and seeing that not a single visitor had come to see him. He had twelve brothers. _TWELVE brothers…_ and not a single one had come to see him. Closing the file she placed it back quietly on the wooden shelf in the corner of the room and looked back at the iron door that held the prisoners.

 _How lonely that would be….to not even have someone to knock…_

Anna looked down sadly, moving back outside and her face stinging from the cold; stinging even worse as she felt her tears dampening her cheeks and causing ice to form on their trails only to be melted by another warm tear following.

Stepping inside the castle she removed her shoes and cloak onto a hook by the front door. Standing in the darkness for a moment until she heard a voice.

"Anna…where have you been?"

She turned and jumped as she saw Elsa. Her long white hair unbraided and hanging freely on her shoulders as her ice-blue robe wrapped around her.

"Oh," She giggled trying to seem cheerful, "For a walk. I forgot it was snowing and went outside and came back for my cloak."

"Oh. I went to your room and you weren't there. I was hoping you were okay…"

"I'm fine I'm fine." Anna giggled and took her sister's hands in her own. "The wedding is making me a little nervous." She admitted with a chuckle. "Why were you up?"

"Well." Elsa said sheepishly before grinning, "I thought we could go into the ballroom and make a few snowmen?" She said softly. "You asked me so much as a child and I guess I never agreed to but um… I want to make up for lost time." She smiled, looking away.

"Yes!" Anna said excitedly, pushing Hans to the back of her mind for right now. The pain of knowing he had nobody still weighed down her heart, but for now she wanted to spend time with her sister. Once Hans had a few books and a reason to trust her word she would try again. She would get her answers eventually…but for now.

"Let's make a snowman." Anna said brightly.

* * *

Sitting in his prison cell Hans waited to hear his door click with the lock and he exhaled, pressing his face into his hands and curling his knees up to his chest. He was shaking. The 13th prince….the _once_ 13th prince of the Southern Isles was _shaking._ He couldn't help but release some nervous laughter.

Anna had come to see him….Anna…

The woman he had almost fooled into a fraudulent marriage….

Or…

Well…

He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"I never tricked you into thinking I loved you…." He mumbled to himself now that he was sure she was gone. His eyes falling on the snow outside. "I tricked myself into thinking I didn't…"

He exhaled. His breath showing in the air in front of him, and he turned his face away from the snow. Looking at the light that was coming in from the torches of the hall. He hadn't even noticed how cold it was when she had been in the room with him.

She truly was quite the little tour-de-force. Even terrified she could seem so bubbly and energetic. It was cute trying to see her be stern. Seeing her so nervous for a change. Although he preferred to see her as the woman in the bright green gown dancing around and giggling at everything he said. Making excuses to touch him. Holding his hand to keep herself steady as they slid in their socks on a wooden floor. Talking into the night and making a real connection…

 _It was fun….talking to someone again…_

He smiled, pressing his forehead into the crook of his arm and curling up tighter.

 _I wonder if she'll come back…_

* * *

 **Reviews and favorites are always appreciated. I'd like to know what you all think about this story. Am I projecting these characters alright? This is my first ever Frozen fanfiction [Hans is a favorite character of mine but there's not enough fanart and fanfic of him]. So let me know what you think! Thank you!**

 **-Devious Shigure**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm thankful for the well-reception of this story thus far. Special thanks to those of you who have followed and are eager for more chapters [which there most certainly will be]. Special thanks to Usualguest for their reviews. I really appreciate your feedback : ). Hans is one of my favorite characters in the movie too because it is because he isn't evil or good completely and I really want to flesh that out here. Well. Enough from me. Let's continue on.**

* * *

The Princess and the Prisoner [Chapter 3]

* * *

Anna rose early the next day despite being tired to the point that she felt she might faint. All night she and Elsa had made various snowmen in the ballroom of all shapes and sizes and decorated them happily. "making up for lost time" Elsa had called it with a bright smile. The tip of Anna's nose and fingers becoming pink from the cold; but Elsa and the lack of feeling when it came to snow didn't have any tint to her skin to show the harsher temperature in the room. Around three or four in the morning Anna had excused herself to go to bed, seeing as both her and Elsa were yawning more than needed. With a hot cup of tea in one hand and a book on her lap she had fallen asleep quickly; more thinking of what books to get Hans than reading her own.

 _Maybe he would like some history books…One or two at least. I mean he knew so much about Arandelle before coming here so he must like to study a little bit…but those can get so boring. They lack pictures more than a few maps and there's only so many times you can look at a map before your eyes glaze over… But I don't even know what he enjoys…He said "surprise me" in such a humorless way so maybe serious books. Maybe philosophy? That was all the rage like….a hundred years ago…_

Anna puffed up her cheeks as she slipped into her day dress and braided her hair in twin pigtails at the sides of her head.

 _Ok so he's not a hundred years old and that stuff even bored papa and papa enjoyed reading official documents…but he was a king so I guess he had to learn to read not for fun all the time. Oh! I enjoy reading the poems of Lord Byron….and didn't he write a few plays or something? That's it. Hans might light poetry. It's like….a mix of philosophy and history and fiction…but what if he doesn't like poetry at all? Well. I guess beggars can't be choosers and if he had_ _ **just**_ _told me what he likes then I wouldn't be playing this guessing game! Of course I'll pick out a few more things that aren't poetry…a few novels here and there and maybe a few plays. Maybe Shakespeare? Those can be entertaining….sometimes….._

Reaching the library in the palace she placed the wooden box on a table and began looking around absently. The room was enormous – even bigger than her and Elsa's bedrooms combined - and had bookshelves that went to the ceiling and were covered in books. In one far corner were the pictured children's books that she and Elsa had shared as a child and Anna smiled, running her hand over the thin spines of the small books. She remembered sitting on the rug with her mother sitting between her and Elsa reading to her in the winter when dignitaries would stay at home due to tempestuous seas and bone-shattering chill. Arandelle did tend to get a bit more cold than other nations around; which kept those unused to the cold away at such times and offered Anna and Elsa a normal childhood in the winter months.

But Hans wouldn't enjoy reading such childish books, right?

 _What did he read as a child? I bet as the thirteenth son he had a little more liberty to read fun things…I mean…Elsa had to start studying to be the future Queen really young from what I remembered. She told me not too long ago about the lessons and I think my brain would go numb reading those things she had to…_

Anna plucked a few novels she had enjoyed off from the shelf and gazed at the covers.

 _But…maybe that was part of the problem…becoming a king is an even bigger deal than becoming a queen. Elsa was taught etiquette and how to deal with dignitaries at parties and such…because she was somewhat expected to be married by now…which is kinda wrong but that's tradition I guess and it is kind of abnormal for her to be unwed for so long at her age_ _ **and**_ _be ruling….to me it's fine I mean….she's doing a great job as our ruler_ _ **and**_ _she's learning everything as she goes which is just amazing …_

Anna gently tapped the cover of the book to her forehead and exhaled, getting her mind back on track.

 _But…With twelve other chances at an heir…it's…nearly impossible for a single kingdom to go through 3 heirs to the throne…let alone 12 so the 13_ _th_ _son would become the king…there's never been that much death in a single royal family. So maybe having all that time to read for fun was more of them showing him he didn't matter…that he wouldn't be needed._

Her arms which had been holding the book to her chest slowly slackened at hung down. The book laying against her hips as she looked down sadly. She hadn't really thought of all the politics that were in a royal family. Well, she had when it came to her own. But only when her parents died and the issue of who would rule until Elsa was of age came up and luckily their trusted servant was also well-versed in political matters and kept the nation afloat until coronation day. Arandelle had been in wonderful hands. But even before her parents death she and Elsa had always been treated as individuals and not just…heirs. But even then she had been treated as somebody…not…

 _Nothing…_

The word radiated within her as she put the first book into the wooden box and shut the lid. Her hand going over the smooth wooden surface of the lid and exhaling. This was all making her head spin more. She knew it was all just speculation but…speculation did sometimes have truth in it. And even if he hadn't been treated like nothing when he was home he was treated like nothing now. He was wasting away in a cell for a little over half a year and not a single one of his family members had bothered to come see him. Not a single friend from home, and not from lack of ships. With their trading ports their goods were being sent all over the world and on those ships there was adequate travel. Getting to Arandelle was no big undertaking.

 _Especially for a_ _ **Royal**_ _family!_

Anna looked up from the box indignantly and her nose scrunched slightly. A trait of hers from childhood showing her dissatisfaction. Going to the bookshelves she pulled off volumes of Romantic-era poetry with all her favorites in it. Novels from the regency era not too long ago. Volumes of Medieval plays and of course the works of William Shakespeare in a leather binding with a ribbon as a bookmark. The box becoming filled quickly Anna struggled to pick it up and grunted, the box beginning to tilt forward and her slight squeak of panic (she knew full well she wouldn't be able to lift it from the floor!) until a muscular arm held the box from the bottom and leveled it out.

Her gaze traveling up the arm she let out a break, "Kristoff," She said in a mix of relief and surprise. Her smile reaching her eyes but her nervousness reaching her stomach and causing it to squeeze. How…would she explain this…

 _Oh I'm just sending a few books to my ex-fiance (You know the one I told you over and over was my one true love) so he can have a little comfort in prison so I can get answers out of him. You know. No big deal._

"Anna." Kristoff smiled and took the box from her in a fluid motion. The heavy box was no struggle to him as he placed it on his shoulder and leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I heard some noises and was wondering where it was coming from."

"I didn't know you were in the castle…"

"I came in for a little breakfast. Carrots get a little old and I was craving some fruit…I hope you don't mind. I mean. You all invit-."

"We invited you in here whenever you want, so of course it is fine." Anna said with a shy smile and looked down. Her forehead burning slightly from the kiss.

"What's this for?" Kristoff asked curiously, putting the trunk in his arms and peeking inside at all the books and raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh. I'm sending that to a friend I met at one of the parties. She said books are somewhat of a rarity in her country for political reasons and trademarks or something like that…and you see how many we have. I was going to send her a few that I've already read inside and out." Anna lied quickly. Her tongue tingling as the lie spilled out so simply. She was becoming quite the master at this, she thought to herself. First in telling Elsa she was going for a walk (which she still wasn't 100% sure that Elsa believed but Elsa hadn't asked anything or pressed so she guessed it was all fine) and now in lying to Kristoff. But if the ends were okay it justified all the lies, right? If she could walk down the aisle with Kristoff without questioning their love then it was fine, right?

"Well…that's very nice of you." Kristoff smiled down at his tiny fiancée, his smile showing that he didn't question a word she had said…she had never lied to him before so why would she start now?

"Well…I can take it down to the mail room." Anna smiled, "I'll just get a cart."

"Oh I can carry it for you." Kristoff offered. "I'm heading back outside to check on Sven and it's right by the front door."

Anna nodded nervously and began walking out of the library, Kristoff and the books for Hans in tow. She tried acting as normally as she could by making small talk and discussing how Sven was doing in this weather ("They're built for this weather so he's actually having a lot of fun in going out in the snow. He prefers this to the sunlight") and if he had used the new sled she'd gotten him yet ("yes! It cuts through snow like a warm knife through butter!").

Getting to the mailroom Kristoff put the large wooden trunk on the table for her and she smiled, thanking him with a kiss on the cheek. The large blonde rubbed his cheek shyly with his hand as he left the castle to get back to work. Seeing that he was gone she looked around the mailroom. Usually the workers wouldn't be here for another hour so Anna took up a pen and a shipping tag.

 **To: Westergaard, Hans.  
Arandelle Castle D.  
C. #25**

 **From:**

Anna bit her bottom lip in thought. Who would send him this and be believable? She jumped on the ball of her feet. She couldn't very well put "Agoarsdotter, Anna" now could she? Anna frowned and squirmed. She only had a certain amount of time for this until Kai or Gerda or any of the hundreds of workers would rouse and come find her and that would be the end of that ruse. Thinking for a moment she figured the servants wouldn't really _know_ Hans and his family…after all, she wasn't even supposed to. She had just stumbled upon the letter than his mother had sent him. Looking down she exhaled and wrote:

 **From: Westergaard, Carolyn.  
Southern Isles, Palace.  
M.R. #2  
**

Looking down at her handiwork she smiled, happy that she hadn't only snuck the letter but that she had also memorized the envelope. Putting it over the lid of the chest she smiled and peeked around. Looking down at it she leaned at the waist and pressed a kiss to the corner of the seal. Only because she hoped he would like these books, she told herself. Only because I'll miss seeing their spines on the shelves.

She blushed as she reached the door to the mailroom and looked back at the box sitting on the large wooden table. It would probably be delivered by tonight…or even first thing in the morning considering he was a dignitary (Shamed, yes, but once a royal anyways). She couldn't help but smile as she slipped out of the room. If he got it tonight…then tomorrow night she would go to see him.

 _It's not that I'm looking forward to seeing him! It's just…I want to make sure that he enjoys the books._

* * *

Laying in the bed stretched out with his hands behind his head Hans looked over to the window and saw the beginning of the sun rising. He shut his eyes, groaning and turning on his side to attempt to resume sleep. But he had always risen before the dawn day-in and day-out when he was a prince of the Southern Isles so he couldn't bring himself to shut his eyes.

 _Damn it…what am I supposed to do all day awake?_

He groaned, having asked himself that very thing every day for over half a year. For half a year he had had nothing to do and would simply perch at the windowsill and look outside. Through the window he would look out at the same patch of wilderness that adorned the cliff just outside the prison. Beyond that cliff lay the ocean and he would watch the water come in and out in gentle rhythm. Flowers on the cliff would bloom and he would be there to watch them from sprout, to bud, to bloom, to death.

Going back to laying on his back he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and rubbed away the sleepiness. His yawn coming out in a visible breath he groaned and sat up completely. Rubbing the back of his neck he half-wondered if what happened last night had been all a dream. After all, why would _Anna_ –the woman he had hurt so deeply- come into his cell just to chat…He couldn't fathom a reason.

Grinning he stood and stretched, hearing his bones creak. Nobody with so much youth in their blood should be cooped up like this. They could at least have a courtyard for prisoners to run around in. Although he was locked up with some of the more dangerous of the prisoners in Arandelle so he understood why they couldn't do that. But it didn't mean he couldn't be a bit grumpy about it.

Although this morning did signal something new to fill his days. About an hour after he had resumed his spot by the window Hans heard the door to his cell being unlocked and the door swing open, two armed guards coming inside. One pointing their sword forward to show him they would not be afraid to kill him if he did try anything (which, why would he? He wasn't stupid and he always heard them lock the door to the hallway – in case they were killed the prisoner would only be able to run up and down the hallway until the door was opened with more recruits and the prisoner's death would be shortly after that) and the other guard coming inside with a large wooden box, placing it on Hans' bed and leaving as swift as they had come. The sword pointed at Hans the entire time.

Once they were gone Hans moved from his position on the window sill and moved over to the bed. Bending at the waist Hans looked at the tag on the box. To himself (obviously) from…

 _Mom? No. She wouldn't send anything. Especially not to her most hated son._

He sighed and sat down next to it.

 _Well she would if it was poison. Maybe in gas form, killing me when I open this? That'd be funny. The first present she ever gives me and it's meant to kill -…_

 _What if it's from Anna?_

He immediately perked up at the thought and kept watch on the box. She had mentioned something about…books, right? If it was books he was sure that the midnight visit wasn't just a dream.

Lifting up the cover Hans saw the spines of a plethora of books of every sort and size. Some in fine leather with gold-leaf lettering and others just made of paper and nearly falling apart. Pulling them all out he made a few stacks on the bed of the various genres and artists. Laughing he pulled out the last book. A large tome of Lord Byron's works.

 _Yes…this is from Anna. My mother would never read something so…romantic._

Hans chuckled and leaned back in the bed, crossing one leg over the other as his back leaned against the stone wall; flipping through the contents and seeing the titles of the poems. Poems that he himself had only read once or twice before and had never made an impression on him before. Well…before _this._

Flipping to the first page he scanned over the beginning of a poem entitled "Darkness". Finishing the somber poem halfway he looked up at his own surroundings and couldn't help but chuckle. Maybe it should have captivated him before…if he had known of this darkness he would have planned everything a lot better…

 _Or not planned at all…_

He thought sadly and leaned on his wrist, gazing towards the window. Looking around he made sure no guards were at his door and he brought the book to his nose. It was obviously Anna's book. It smelled strongly of her flowery perfumes and the gentle soap that had made her skin so …so…

 _Delectable…_

Hans' head perked up and he shook the thoughts from his mind. This was no time to think of things like that. About the princess none-the-less. He groaned and brought the book up again, unable to resist something that smelled so good in his state. After months of smelling rotting food and god-knows-what-else he was getting his first scent of something beautiful. His eyes closed as he savored the scent of Anna mixed with the book. Imagined her laying back in bed with this book pressed to her bosom as she swooned to his more romantic poems. Dreaming of her own Don Juan or craving to have adventure like his various heroes.

 _That girl…always such a dreamer…_

He chuckled, leaning back and pressing the book to his bosom. Looking up at the stone ceiling he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

 _If only I could dream like her…I'd dream my way out of here. But I only seem to scheme…and there's really no way to scheme out of this situation…well…unless I…but…_

He shook his head as a sad smile took to his face.

 _Unless I hurt Anna again…but I'm not going to do that…I want her to be happy. To still be able to trust people ultimately. To maybe find someone someday and become the bride she was meant to be…_

His heart squeezed at the idea of Anna… _his_ Anna…walking down the aisle to another man. While she was gone looking for the Ice Queen he had been left alone in Arandelle and couldn't help but dream. Imagining her in the finest silks and laces for her wedding gown. Her hair pulled up and decorated with flowers of every color (but mostly yellow- it suited her so well!) and how she would smile her breath-taking smile as she walked the aisle down to him.

To _him._

He drew out his breath and shut his eyes. It was inevitable, he knew, how she would walk down to another man and make her vows and be happy the rest of her life. How her marital duties that would lead to children and responsibilities would make her stop coming to see him. How he would grow old and die in this cell while she would grow older and older and probably forget his name at some point in time.

But he would never forget hers.

Placing the remaining books back in the trunk he slid them under the bed, but kept the copy of Byron out on his bed, looking at the cover where the curly-haired man looked away, pondering in poetic thought. Hans chuckled to himself sadly and laid back down.

"Well….thou art happy…" He mumbled to himself. Remembering the only poem that had ever resonated with him. Mumbling the lines that he had read in the tome before placing it down.

"And when late I saw thy favorite child…I thought my jealous heart would break…"

Hans laid on his side and looked at the stone wall. Watching the sun rise higher, sit on its golden throne throughout noon, and set leaving him in darkness. His meals being delivered and sitting until they were cold. His stomach slowly churned with hunger as he thought…as he waited. Maybe…maybe she would come back…She said she would, right?

No, she had only said something about books…and there they were…but she didn't say she would be back when they came.

He shut his eyes sadly and curled his legs up to his chest. He didn't need to have a façade with himself and allowed himself to be weak. He gave a slight chuckle as his fingers traced the stones in the wall, letting the gritty feeling callous his fingers.

 _I want to see her…_

He admitted, pulling his hand away to rest on the pillow under his cheek.

 _I want to see Anna…_

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. Longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. I read somewhere that Frozen takes place between 1830-1840 so I'm trying to keep the books from that general time period (Romantic Poets, Edgar Allen Poe, etc. etc.) but it's a little tricky since not a lot of interesting things were written around this time [haha]. I've managed to do three chapters this weekend due to my enjoyment of writing this but I may not be able to update as quickly as this all the time, so I'm sorry for any misgivings about that. I do work full time and all that stuff, but I'm trying to write at least** _ **half**_ **a chapter per night. I'll try to keep this story going, but the reviews to let me know how I'm doing thus far always help : ). I always enjoy reading reviews and I'll probably make little shout outs to those who review in the A/N's. This being my first Frozen fanfiction I'm trying to do my best. Well.**

 **And for those questioning Anna and Elsa's last name I read somewhere online that the last name was made with patronym at this time period so I kind of worked it off of that…I'm not sure what their actual name would be and it probably won't be used again (but we will see).**

 **Thank you for your continued patronage of this story : ) I'll keep writing. Please tell your fellow Hansanna / Hanna shippers about this fanfic if you've enjoyed it.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Devious Shigure.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Special thanks to the two new followers we've gained since the last chapter : ) I'm glad that you're liking the story thus far and want to see more. I'll try to get these chapters out ASAP (Although I'm not 100% sure how long this one will be… I haven't necessarily planned an ending yet lol). And as usual extra special thanks to Usualguest for the review. I'm glad you can read the character of Anna so easily (Yes, the lies will probably take their toll. She's such an innocent soul!). And I love portraying Hans as a human with human emotions and not just driven to get the throne. I love writing Hans so much but I always worry that I portray him wrong (;n;) but thanks for the support! On with the show!**

* * *

The Princess and the Prisoner [Chapter 4]

Unable to stay cooped up for very long Anna rose early and dressed in a layered green dress with flower embroidery on the bodice and the hem; making her way down the stairs quietly as she braided and put her hair up to keep it out of her face. Walking out the front door as the sun began to rise – casting a gentle light over the grounds of the courtyard – she began nearly skipping towards the gates. A glimmering stone catching her attention she looked over at the dungeons in the corner and paused in her step. _Hans._ She stopped and bit her lower lip. Now that she had seen him after all these months he was always in her mind; even if it was simply the back of her mind he was there somewhere. She had even _lied_ to Elsa and Kristoff to see him…

 _Ok, well. Maybe I didn't exactly lie to Kristoff to_ _ **see**_ _Hans, it was more like a white lie to send a gift to a friend…I mean he does kind of count as a friend. He does know a lot about me…it's just that I don't know much about_ _ **him**_ _…and it's not that I_ _ **want**_ _to know more about him (How crazy would_ _ **that**_ _be) I just want to have him tell me why he did what he did…_

Anna began walking again as she thought and moved into town as bakers were setting out their daily breads for the early morning risers and farmers were moving their carts to their stands and setting fresh vegetables out for display. The cold air and snow making the carts move slowly, but keeping the vegetables at prime freshness. Ever since the gates had been allowed to stay open Anna would always venture out early in order to watch the people coming to market and watch the town re-awaken.

Looking around her eyes fell on the dock where she and Hans had run into one another and she followed her feet to stand at the edge where the boat had been. Looking out over the fjord that moved in gentle pulses back and forth she smiled. Looking down at the little boat swaying in the waves. She couldn't tell if it was the same boat they had run into one another in.

 _To be fair…I wasn't exactly focusing on the boat at the time…_ She giggled to herself shyly _I mean…I was more dressed up than I had ever been and was outside for the first time in forever and BAM! Ya know? A prince runs right into me with his horse…and he was looking at_ _ **me**_ _. Nobody had ever really looked at me. I mean…well…there's Gerda and Kai but…they're servants so they always looked at me wondering if I was okay or if I needed something but not like…_ _ **looking**_ _looking at me._

Anna frowned and sat down on the edge of the dock and looked at her reflection.

" **just you?"** his voice slipped into mind and she shuddered at the remembrance. How at the time _just her_ had been enough. And he had sounded so _earnest_ about it too! It had made her heart beat faster and her cheeks to become red.

It still did…

Anna sighed and stood up quickly, her fists balled at her sides and her gaze out on the water.

 _It's okay to remember and be a bit sad about it…I mean he was my first love and all but…Kristoff will be my last and only love for the rest of my life! We're going to be happy and have lots of babies and he'll make a wonderful papa and he'll never hurt me like-_

" **I would never shut you out."** His sincere sounding promise sounded in her ears and caused her hands to fall slack at her sides. He was right…he never did lock her out…but he tried to lock her in.

Feeling like her head was spinning she let out a groan and put her head in her hands and trying pushing out all of the lies he told her. Everything she had believed in him. Everything that could have been. They could have been wonderful together. Her with her family problems and the continual feeling of never being good enough; and him with the family that treated him like a throw-away. It just wasn't _fair._ How had someone so _perfect_ for her become such a jerk?

Anna sighed and released her head, looking out at the fjord calmly.

 _Stop overthinking this, Anna. It's fine. It's all fine. You'll get your answers and you'll never ever ever_ _ **ever**_ _have to see him again!_

But at this her heart began to squeeze and she bit her thumbnail in thought. She wouldn't see Hans again ever. He would be incarcerated in some little cell somewhere with nothing and nobody and she would be free to have a family and be happy. After what he had done she was allowed that, right? He was the one who had put himself in there with his schemes and his smooth-talking. It was all his fault.

 _But one of dad's old books once spoke about how evil isn't born, it's created…and if I hadn't been raised to be like myself by mom and dad I may have turned out like him…I'm sure of it. Even when mom and dad were gone Kai and Gerda were sure to instill noble values in Elsa and me. I wasn't allowed a moment to act out of place. But if I was raised in the shadow of twelve other people…but that's_ _ **not**_ _an excuse. It's a reason behind his actions._

Moving quickly into town she was deep in thought and kept his face down, looking at the cobblestones in the ground she stepped forward and ran into a horse, falling off balance and falling to the ground and scraping her elbow. Holding it as the man climbed down and apologized quickly Anna teared up. She felt so stupid sitting on the ground and crying over a cut elbow that would heal in a few days. It wasn't so much the pain that caused her to cry.

 _Nobody was there to catch me…and…_

Anna sniffled and wiped at her eyes as she promised the man that she was okay.

 _When I ran into the horse…I thought I'd see Hans dismounting to pick me up…._

Standing she brushed the dirt off of her dress and began walking home, holding her injured elbow. Sniffling slightly as the mix of cold and tears stung her cheeks. Rubbing it with the sleeve of her dress she covered her mouth, hurrying towards her room. A single nagging thought following her through the long hallways.

 _I thought we could start over…_

* * *

Sitting at her vanity Elsa put her hair up in a braid on the back of her head with a light blue ribbon peeking out now and then to add a little color to her nearly-white hair. Putting the last hair in place Elsa was about ready to get into her day-dress; until she heard the frantic sound of footsteps running in the direction of Anna's room.

 _Something's wrong with Anna!_

Her mind with all its anxiety shot out and she immediately reached the door to her chambers and quickly strode to her sister's door. Anna was usually so carefree and wandering around all day that she had never seen her door shut…with her _inside_ (unless she was sleeping or dressing, of course). Raising her hand she went to hit it on the wood but immediately paused.

 _What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she tells me to go away?_

Elsa nearly gasped.

 _What if she treats me the way I treated her?_

Elsa shivered for a moment before she gulped and forced herself out of her anxiety-ridden thoughts and rapped firmly on the door. "Anna? Anna? Are you okay?" She asked hurriedly. Biting on her bottom lip.

For a moment there was perfect silence before Anna opened the door with a large, uncomfortable smile on her face. Her eyes red on the rims and her nose shining a bright red. All tell-tale signs that the smile was a lie.

'Hi Elsa!" She said excitably, "What're you doing here? I thought you had to be at some boring dignitary meeting by now I mea-."

"That's tomorrow, Anna." Elsa tried to get the topic back to _Anna._

"Oh that's good. We stayed up a little late last night catching up on everything that I bet you're tired. You look tired after all. I mean you're still beautiful but you can look tired _and_ beautifu-."

" _Anna!"_ Elsa said firmly, placing her foot down, "Are _you_ okay?"

Anna paused, her face seemingly taken aback before she nodded, her lip trembling slightly as she clutched her hands at her sides. Taking some of the fabric into her palms. "I'm okay, Elsa…I'm just tired." She said weakly, "Thinking about the wedding, and how the weather is going to be if the weather is still bad, and all those really tiny details that need looking at."

Elsa gazed at her sister's face trying to gauge the truth in her ramblings and finding that there was something she was _not_ saying; and to tell the truth…it _bothered_ her. Ever since their reconnections they had told each other _everything._ _ **Everything.**_ And here her sister was unable to trust her with _something._

And whether Anna liked it or not she was going to find out what that _something_ is if it killed her.

Whatever it was it was causing Anna some mental anguish and she wanted Anna to resume with her smiling carefree nature.

"Well…as important as the wedding is," Elsa began in her most dignitary-like voice, "you do need your rest to relax. After all, what would happen if before the wedding you were to collapse? No matter _what_ you're doing, make sure to get your rest."

Anna seemed to smile a bit more surely now, but her eyes still showed a hint of anxiety. Elsa couldn't have guessed that it was Anna's heart being impaled by yet _another_ lie to the person she loved the most. As much as Anna wanted to throw herself into the arms of Elsa and tell her about her plan to have Hans give her closure and having to lie to Kristoff and hope if he ever found out he wouldn't be angry; and how even though she had told Kristoff _"Yes!"_ when he had proposed it didn't make her feel as ecstatic as giving Hans his " _YES!"_.

But, if anything could give her solace she saw that her sister cared for her. Anna knew that no matter what she did Elsa would love and accept her. Although those bonds might be a bit tested if Elsa knew that Anna was questioning her own heart due to _Hans._ The man who had almost beheaded Elsa and taken the kingdom.

 _But that's not all there is to him…I know it._ Anna kept telling herself as she and Elsa spent the day in making wedding preparations on the great hall's table trying to put together the little details so that Anna's anxiety would be assuaged a little bit _and_ to spend a little sister-time being girly and discussing ribbons and lace and invitations.

But Elsa didn't keep her eyes off of Anna and she could tell that as the sun began to go down she was getting antsy. Her hands wringing each other as they sat by the fire and told one another stories. Her eyes kept shooting to the window facing into the courtyard and she would suck in a breath trying to be quiet but a little gust of wind through her teeth would give her away.

Something wasn't right in her kingdom; right in her palace. And the more Elsa saw Anna getting fidgety the more she became determined to discover what it was and fix it… _for Anna._

So when Anna went to her bedroom and Elsa was left alone she went into the great hall and sat by the windows facing the courtyard. Making sure no candles were in the room for her reflection to show. Maybe watching Anna walking in circles in the courtyard would give something away. She said she had been on a walk the day she came home so late…and Elsa knew her sister tended to talk to herself when stressed…so when Anna left the palace in her dark winter cloak and went into the courtyard she kept her eyes firmly on the small woman. Once she turned she would get a better look at her face and could read her lips.

But Anna didn't circle around and just take a stroll…

Instead Anna made a straight line from the palace doors towards the dungeons, opening the door, peeking in, and stepping inside quickly and closing it.

 _What…What on Earth?_

Elsa stood and kept her eyes firmly on the prison.

 _Maybe she's just there to give them cookies or something. She likes to bake and give them away to the servants. Maybe she just wants to make sure they have firewood. Maybe she just-_

Elsa's brain began to make excuses quickly for why Anna would be in the dungeons. But deep inside she had a feeling she knew why Anna was in there.

 _Maybe she's just-_

 _ **Him**_

 _Maybe she's just-_

 _ **She's talking to-**_

 _Maybe she's just-_

 _ **Hans.**_

* * *

Having been leaning against his bedpost and reading all day he had made some headway with Byron's _Manfred_ , and a few short stories from a volume of Poe he was reading one with zeal when he began feeling his eyelids getting heavy. He had been reading for so long and it had kept him busy enough to where he almost hadn't noticed that Anna didn't come that day. Or last night.

Well, it didn't make him forget but kept him from thinking on it over and over again. She had been his only company for six months and he had missed talking to someone, anyone, terribly. But, he remembered always having fun talking to her. He had even sacrificed getting to try and know Elsa better during her coronation party just so he could sit and talk with Anna over a few chocolates; and exploring Arandelle. He wanted to see the _world_ with her. But …considering the poor decisions he made, Arandelle would have to be enough.

 _I'm sorry…_

Laying down he began reading on his side with the book held up feebly. He was determined to get through this volume of work, but he hadn't even realized that as the story reached a natural lulling point he had slipped into his own dreams. The pages of the book becoming his pillow as his body slackened against the mattress.

He had been so worn out from staying up almost all night waiting for Anna the night before that he immediately fell into such a deep sleep that he didn't register noise. Or else he would have sprung awake and prepared himself for company. Regained his menacing glare and try to look a little forceful. But, as Anna walked in, Hans looked at peace like a sleeping child. His brow unfurled and one hand resting on the book and the other resting on the mattress.

Anna had to take pause to take in a Hans she had never known. She had never thought Hans capable of unconsciousness…let alone looking so peaceful and sweet as he took in deep and even breaths. The candle that was still burning so he could read illuminated the auburn of his hair and she noticed the tiny freckles that were barely present on the bride of his nose and some on his cheeks. Kneeling by the bed she took in his face, although it was now sunken in from fatigue and hunger, she saw what she had fallen for in the first place.

 _He looks so cute. Like a little sleeping child without a care in the world._

Anna smiled to herself and kept her eyes on his face. Enjoying watching him suck in breath and watching his eyelids twitch. She couldn't help but smile as he moved in his sleep, curling his arms to his chest and making a small noise in his throat.

 _I wonder what it would have been like waking up to this every morning…_

Anna blushed and quickly pushed the thought out of her mind and kept watch over him. His head turning closer to the book a lock of hair moved into his face and made his nose twitch slightly. Almost giggling she held it in and moved her hand forward, barely brushing her fingertips over his skin to put the hair back into place when she saw his eyes jump wide open in a daze. With a scared scream of "NO!" Anna was thrown onto the bed with Hans' forearm over her throat and his knees on either side of her body. His breath ragged and pupils dilated he stared down at her. His other arm bent behind him preparing to strike her, until his pupils went back to normal and he quickly caught himself and threw himself off the bed putting his arms up.

"I'm sorry!" He said quickly before he could catch himself, his eyes wide. Anna sat up on the bed rubbing her throat and catching her breath. Looking up at Hans she saw the panic on his face. She had seen it before long ago…when she'd first gotten her horse as a mare and the poor animal was afraid of her and didn't know whether to run or not.

Only Hans can't run.

"What was that?" Anna asked concerned, her brows knitting together as she stood up, putting his hands out to try and show Hans that it was okay. She wasn't hurt and that's what mattered. But she couldn't help but be worried for _him._

 _What was that!? Really? All I did was touch his face in his sleep and BAM! Attacked. That's not a normal reaction._

"Nothing!" Hans said quickly, "That was nothing. I'm sorry, okay? Just forget that happened." He dropped the façade of being always in control of everything with Anna. She had just seen him at his weakest and now, if it wasn't so dark in the room, she would be seeing his face go absolutely red.

 _Oh God. She saw…she_ _ **saw**_ _!_

"Hans that wasn't nothing. Please. You know you can tell me everything. It's okay to tell me about yourself. Even if it's weakness. Please Hans."

"It's none of your business!" He said firmly, nearly glaring at her in his embarrassment. If _she_ had just _looked_ and not _touched_ then he wouldn't be in the position of having to explain himself. He wouldn't be nearly stammering. He wouldn't feel like his stomach was in knots. He wouldn't be remembering his childhood. The eleven faces looking menacing and the one just looking on. He wouldn't remember waking up in pain.

But now he did and he wasn't mad at Anna. No. She didn't know. The most he had told her about was being ignored; but he hadn't told her that there is something _worse_ than being ignored. Being a target.

"It is my business when you nearly choke me, Hans." Anna pleaded, moving forward and watching him recoil back. She wasn't going to have that! She wanted to understand him. She needed him to know that being weak sometimes wasn't horrible.

Reaching out she took his wrist in her hand and pulled his arm up. Gently encasing one of his hands in hers and giving it a reassuring grip. Watching as he looked at their hands in confusion and moving his gaze to her eyes. Seeing her smiling there just seconds after he had almost physically hurt her and trying to comfort _him_ was too much. He shook his head.

"Why are you doing this Anna? Really?" He asked firmly.

Anna paused and her smiled was sapped from her face, replaced with a look of confusion and introspection. She wished she could answer that herself. Here he was looking volatile and ready to strike, but she saw his anxiety hidden in the creases of his brow and the un-natural tightness of his spine and shoulders. She had seen it in Elsa so many times when she was becoming uncomfortable. Elsa would either sink into herself when she was scared with her anxiety; or broaden herself when she tried to play it off.

And just like Elsa, Anna didn't want Hans pulling away from her. She didn't want him to be conflicted alone.

"Half of me needs answers, Hans," She replied truthfully, "I need my closure…and the other half needs to make sure that you're okay."

 _Well as "okay" as you can be in prison I suppose…_ Anna cringed internally wishing she had chosen another word.

As confused as she was about her words she saw that look in Hans' face. His eyes looked at her with scrutiny and intrigue as his breath caught up to him and he seemed to relax. She smiled brightly up at him, realizing that the attack was over. That he was calm again. Whatever had plagued him was now in the back of his mind again.

Moving closer to him she went up on tip-toe and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Using one hand to keep herself balanced due to his great stature in comparison to hers while the other went into his hair and stroked it. Remembering how her mother had done this to her as a child to keep her calm and give her comfort she felt at ease giving this comfort to Hans. Her head resting on his shoulder she continued to stroke his hair as he was forced to lean against her with her arm around his shoulders.

But to Anna's surprise he didn't immediately pull away. He didn't gruffly question her and order her to stop. She even felt him relax his neck and rest his head on her shoulder in return. His soft hair moving closer and easier to reach as he relaxed for once around her and exhaled.

"You're so weird, Anna." He said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I know." She nearly giggled.

"Really…who comforts a prisoner?"

Anna paused and bit her lip. To her she wasn't comforting a prisoner. She was comforting Hans, 13th Prince of the Southern Isles. She was comforting a man who had apparently never known comfort in his life. But if she told him that he would simply remind her that he wasn't considered a prince anymore. The whole disownment thing. And she didn't want to open up another wound on accident. He was still recoiling from the last one.

"Me." She said simply, "Hans…will you ever tell me what that was?" Anna pulled away and looked into his face, seeing his features looking relaxed and his eyes meeting hers with something she hadn't seen before…

 _Well I have seen it but I'm not entirely sure if it was genuine then or not. I think it was but when I talk about it with Kristoff or Elsa when it bothers me they say he was just putting on a good act…but I swear right now…and back then…I'm seeing_

Vulnerability.

Hans took a deep breath and seemed to think for a moment before shutting his eyes. "How…" he began and bit his bottom lip before pulling his teeth back in and simply making his lips a tight straight line, "How about tomorrow…when you come…or if, really…I'll tell you some things about my childhood…and I'll explain myself." He mumbled.

 _After all. I have tried to kill her twice. She deserves to know a little something about me…maybe if she knows about me a little more when she moves away from me with someone else as her husband and children…I'll be at least a_ _ **little**_ _harder to forget._

Anna perked up and nodded, "I'll be there…" She said brightly. Nearly bouncing. Hans only nodded and stood back up straight. Missing the feeling of Anna's warmth around his shoulders. Missing the feeling of her fingers through his hair. Missing her closeness. But it was only temporary. Just like the last time she would leave his cell and leave him alone with their conversation to play over and over again in his head as she went to talk to Elsa and the reindeer man and her servants to occupy her time between this little _hobby_ of hers.

Anna gave a small smile while looking towards his bed. Seeing a book opened up she recognized the color of the leather binding and looked up at Hans.

"How are you liking Poe?" She asked eagerly, getting onto the topic of books.

 _Normalicy…_ Hans thought with a small smile… _Maybe this is what being married to her would have felt like. Waking up to her…just…without the whole…freaking out part…_ He internally kicked himself. _Being held by her briefly and then resuming the conversation we probably would have fallen asleep having the night before._

Hans couldn't help but smile at the thought. If nothing else these sessions they were having could be used for something. Maybe they would be fuel to his dreams of what he could have had with her. What he hadn't allowed himself to dream of; figuring it was a waste of time.

"Good." He answered simply, taking in her appearance and the small flecks of snow that were still caught in the white part of her hair.

 _All I have left…is_ _ **time.**_

* * *

Anna walked back to the palace in the snow an hour and a half later. Finding out that Hans had read Byron before while on a ship and enjoyed _some_ of his poetry but not all she made sure to take notes of the ones he had mentioned liking. She had also found that Hans loved the works of Poe because he liked the supernatural aspect. Apparently he enjoyed the characters being surprised by spirits that they couldn't control. She would make sure to ask Gerda – who in her free time was an avid reader – about more recommendations that had supernatural stuff in them. She would send another care package (although most of what she had sent was pretty multifaceted and he would find a lot of things he enjoyed in some of the collections).

Anna couldn't help but rejoice slightly.

 _I learned more about him…that's kind of a bonus, right? I mean I didn't get much closer with the whole closure thing but its fine for now because I think he's beginning to trust me. He even said he totally knows that the Lord Byron was my addition. Which…I suppose isn't hard…but It makes me kind of shy that he knows me well enough to know what I like to read. That's kind of an intimate thing sometimes…and now I know what he likes to read._

It took most of her strength not to bounce up and down, but Anna found herself too cold to really celebrate and made a beeline for the castle. Stepping inside she whirled around and removed her cloak and hung it up, holding her arms for a little warmth she exhaled calmly.

 _I'm happy I got to see hi-_

"Eh-Hem."

Hearing a throat being cleared behind her Anna turned and saw Elsa standing a few feet away with an eyebrow raised, but her face was going between trying not to look authoritative and more like a sister and then trying to appear like a diplomat, but something was obviously wrong.

"Hi, Elsa." Anna said brightly, "I went for a little walk. I know it's late and I hope you don't mind too much I just needed to clear m-."

"In the dungeons?" Elsa asked firmly, deciding to just show her cards before Anna had to tell another lie. She knew her sister was too tender-hearted to be able to contain too many more falsehoods. And it was true. Anna's face fell from the carefree façade.

 _How…How does Elsa…know…_

 _She…she must have been watching me... I'm so stupid…I'm so-_

And for the second time in her life, Anna felt her blood run cold.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long. I began writing Monday night but then I got sick and stuff during Tuesday and I was exhausted beyond exhaustion so I paused it off. But figuring Thanksgiving is tomorrow (Technically today) I wanted to give you all a little something (plus I wouldn't have time to work on it tomorrow with family stuff and cooking and cleaning). But I was so excited to begin showing the effects of Hans' childhood to the story so...yeah I pressed on tonight. Well! So, to those that celebrate thanksgiving I hope you have a happy Thanksgiving. And to those that don't I hope you have a wonderful day.**

 **As always reviews and such are MUCH appreciated : )**

 **Until later!  
-Devious Shigure (11/26/15)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Special thanks to all the reviews I received for the last chapter : ) We even have some new faces and I'm very happy to be hearing input from my audience. Usualguest I'm glad you liked the last chapter and some of the lines I put in there (I liked Elsa being self-aware of the pain she caused Anna too). You've been with this fanfiction since day one and I always appreciate your input : ). To the new reviewers; Shadowfax321 I can understand why you don't necessarily ship Hanna/ Hansanna because everything you said is true but I** _ **really**_ **appreciate you giving the story a chance and actually following it due to your intrigue. I hope you'll continue with your enjoyment of the story. As for the guest-reviewer thank you for the assurance that I'm doing Anna's character well. It puts me at ease to know I'm not completely failing at it (Her personality and mine is a complete difference). I'm trying to keep these updates orderly and frequent (slowing down during the weekday due to work but trying to have one by at least Thursday or Friday). So, without further ado I'm going to attempt to have one more chapter out by Monday. Let's begin! (11/27/15).**

* * *

The Princess and the Prisoner [Chapter 5]

Anna stood in the doorway in terror and shock, her skin turning pale at the cheeks. She had been caught in her lies; and while one side was thankful that it meant she could stop lying to Elsa, another was terrified at the prospects of what Elsa would say about her night-time rendezvous with Hans in prison. Anna looked at the ground trying to catch her thoughts, but words only seemed to flee her due to her mind going faster than she could catch up. Her sister's intent gaze on her made her feel as small and insignificant as she had felt as a child.

Finally looking up at Elsa, Anna couldn't help but feel her eyes watering as she opened her lips and shut them a few times trying to start talking, but her throat dried up. Elsa's eyes were an intent mixture of emotions she couldn't read. She could tell that one of those emotions was sisterly love and worry, but from there she was lost in the fiery gaze. Elsa finally stood up straighter and gazed at Anna.

"This is not something to discuss here," She said firmly and kept her piercing gaze on Anna as she turned and began heading up the stairs. Anna recognizing the look began following her upwards. This most certainly wasn't something to discuss where servants could hear. They could spread it and nobody knows where that would end up until Kai and Gerda would put an end to the gossip for the girls' own good.

Following Elsa to her private chambers Anna waited eagerly for Elsa to shut the door and move in front of her to sit on a plush couch with blue fabric and embroidered white snowflakes. Elsa sat calmly but her sister could tell that there was a storm raging inside of her. After all, this was one of the only times Anna had ever lied to her. Anna would be mad too. Well, Anna _was_ mad when she found out Elsa had hidden her ice powers from her for all those years. But she let it go. And maybe Elsa could let this go for her. Maybe she would understand.

"Well….maybe you should start explaining now…" Elsa said calmly, Anna sitting down on an armchair across from the couch. Looking down into the fireplace in between them and inhaling.

"I…I'm not doing anything…improper…if that's what you're thinking." Anna said gently, looking up into Elsa's eyes which showed no hint of emotion.

"That puts my mind somewhat at ease…you are engaged, Anna."

"I know…"

"And don't you think it's improper that while engaged you're going to see your ex-finace in the middle of the night?"

"Well…" Anna bit her lip. She had thought of that but she hadn't really meditated on it.

"Anna… I'm afraid it doesn't matter how innocent your meetings may be…if it is in the middle of the night…and considering your past with this man…people will think you're…" Elsa said as her cheeks became slightly pink; shutting her eyes she took a deep breath and exhaled the last word, "Copulating."

Anna blushed and sat up straight, covering her mouth with her hand, "But that would be thinking the worst! I am just having a conversation with him."

"But the people do not know that." Elsa said tensely, leaning forward in her seat. "Anna. I request that you cease these meetings as soon as possible."

Anna's heart stopped and she looked her sister in the eye. If she were honest with herself she really didn't want to stop seeing Hans…ever…

 _Well at least now…_ She corrected internally and her eyes shot down to her hands as they tangled together… _I did make a promise to see him tomorrow night…and it would be very very rude to not go and see him when I_ _ **did**_ _promise._

"Elsa I…" She steeled herself and clenched her hands together, "There's something I'm _there_ for…it is not for my own selfish desires. I needto see Hans. I need to learn _why_ he did what he did so I can forgive and move along with my life. It will help me marry Kristoff and not have anything in my past to keep me wondering."

"Anna, there are some things a person cannot simply forgive….some things are left in the past as something to dwell on in free time. But with your marital duties of maintaining Kristoff's health and bearing children in due time…and general being a wife _and_ a princess you won't have much free time to dwell. After all. Hans is conniving and cruel and…we all know what he's capable of…that's why his own family sent him back. They've probably dealt with it all their lives. What if Hans is simply tricking you into thinking he's a good person? What if he's trying to prey on your sensibilities so you let him out? A man like Hans isn't one who should be forgi-"

"I forgave _you_ for shutting me out all those years…would it have been better if I hadn't?" Anna said quickly. Her anger rising slowly as she listened to Elsa try and shoot down her reasoning and somehow planning the rest of her life for her. A life _without_ any hint of Hans. While insulting him all the same. Anna took a deep breath and looked up at the sister who she loved with all her heard, "Elsa…I had to stand alone at mom and dad's wedding. That hurt…but I forgave you…" Anna looked at Elsa's face go from the hard face of a dignitary back to her sister. "Elsa…everyone can be forgiven for something…I believe that. I did love Hans once upon a time…if he had been completely evil then I wouldn't have seen a thing in him. But I did…and I'm glad I did…despite the hurt. But I don't love him anymore…and I just want _answers._ "

 _But I do lo-_

"And with those answers I believe Hans can have some sort of redemption. Not enough to merit his release from prison but enough to allow me to put him in my past without carrying any ill-will or _having_ something to dwell on."

Elsa looked at Anna pensively before leaning back in the chair and setting her face in her hands. Taking a deep breath she combed her hair back in between her fingers. There were things in Elsa's past that she wished she could find closure on. She wished she could have run into the arms of her parents and given them a big hug before they had departed. She wished she had told Anna of her powers as children and maybe learned to control them with her.

 _I can understand my sister's desire…but if anyone saw her it could ruin her marriage to Kristoff and people might deem her unmarriageable due to thinking she had lost her purity to Prince Hans…no no no. Not Prince Hans…the Prisoner Westergaard._ _It would make her unmarriageable despite how kind and sweet she is…Anna deserves better than that…_

 _But she managed to sneak past me and my men once to see Hans and she will do it again. The best I could do would be to help her so that nobody but myself knows. She is stubborn…just like our dad…and she will stop at nothing to get her answer…whatever it may be. As an older sister it is my job to protect her from everything. Even if it's the prying eyes of the entire waiting staff._

Elsa took a deep breath and shut her eyes, "I will not tell Kristoff, Gerda, or Kai…" She said simply, "And I will alter their route so that the prison guards will be patrolling another area of the prison so there is no chance of you being seen." Elsa peeked up and saw Anna's eyes brighten up and her timid figure beginning to bloom forth again. "Get your answers as fast as you can…I will give you a year from today to get it out of him…but after that you must _never_ see Hans again."

The word "never" hit Anna like a brick in the chest and she inhaled, hoping that Elsa wouldn't notice the pained look on her face as she reran the words in her mind.

 _Never? But what if I can't get everything out of him in that time? What if he's too stubborn? What if I'm just barely at the point where I can get it out of him? What if- What if- What if I_ _ **want**_ _to see him?_

Anna shuddered at the thought. She knew of Hans and how the kingdom thought of him. She knew she should think that way about him too and be happy that he's rotting away. But she wasn't. Elsa was somewhat right. Anna would, under certain circumstances, want to let Hans out; but there was nowhere to go home to. Everyone knew his face. His own family didn't want him. There was nothing for him. At least in the cell he was alive…

It would even offer Anna solace to know that he was alive in the same world as her.

Looking up at Elsa she stiffened her spine and made sure her face wouldn't show her reluctance, "I accept your conditions…" She said firmly.

 _If in a year this doesn't work out…well…I'll deal with that door when I come to it._

* * *

Sitting on his bed with a book Hans realized he'd had to read the same passage about twelve times before even getting the first sentence understood. With an aggravated grunt he threw the book onto the other side of the bed and leaned his head back onto the cool stones, shutting his eyes.

 _What in the world am I going to tell her about my childhood? Why did I offer that?! I'm so_ _ **stupid!**_ He pressed his head back onto the stones harder with a small thunk before relaxing again and letting his brow settle again. _I should start with the beginning I suppose…if she does come- and who am I kidding she has an iron will and a conscience as big as the Earth itself, she will be here – I should tell her about the night I was born…the few parties afterwards…who took care of me the most…maybe a few happy memories of being a toddler…_

Hans thought hard for a moment for any childhood memory that showed happiness and being cared for before he gave up and cussed aloud. Letting his head fall back and his eyes open again.

 _Well…memories at least…What am I doing? I should just tell her the damn truth…that would make things easier…I'll tell her about how when I was born the celebrations that were held had only a handful of people there and my own father didn't come due to his meetings. That when I was a toddler I was already being locked in broom closets for hours at a time. That I was in there once for an entire day and nobody even noticed._

Hans began to deflate and looked down at his own lap. Shutting his eyes and exhaling as his hands twisted in his lap. He felt a burning underneath his eyes and rubbed it away furious at himself for becoming so weak. For _wanting_ a family that cared for him. He didn't deserve such a thing.

He chuckled and laid down, staring at the ceiling and shutting his eyes. The sun would be down in a few minutes and Anna would probably be there in a few hours. Hans exhaled and curled on his side for warmth. It was only getting colder lately and his once suitable blanket wasn't much cover anymore. But he wouldn't complain and have more delivered. He'd suffice on this through the winter.

He wouldn't beg for anything. He still had his dignity that had been instilled in him as a young prince. Exhaling he chuckled. He knew she would come. She always did… but it still worried him. If there was anything he _would_ beg for in the many years that he would be locked up – it would be for a friend. A friend like Anna who was happy to listen and could brighten any situation with a single look. Anna who he had failed. Anna who he loved.

Internally kicking himself he took a shaky breath from the cold and scrunched his nose. Loved? What did he know about _love?_ When Elsa was asking Anna what she knew of love Hans half thought she was addressing him. He couldn't think of Anna like that; but he could dream. He could dream of her eyes following him with reverence. Of her waking up in the morning and kissing him awake. Of her rolling over and pressing her breasts to his arm and " _husband dear…"_ on her breath. And their kisses would soon become passionate and heated and they would warm their bed with caresses. And-

Hans sat up and ran his hands through his hair.

 _Fuck._

He exhaled and groaned. Crossing his legs and looking down. He was safe if she were to come now. He wouldn't let himself dream of _that_ until she was gone for the night. Until there was no danger of her figuring out about his arousal while thinking of her. It was improper to think of the _princess_ of Arandelle like that.

 _Then again…who will ever know…_

Hans chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" A little voice in the corner said and Hans jumped, looking up and seeing Anna smiling at him, pushing the door shut behind her.

"Anna? You're quite early…" Hans exhaled.

"Well," She shrugged with a tiny giggle, "I wanted to have plenty of time for you to tell me things." In truth she had just been too eager to wait and the moment the guards had gotten their orders from Elsa to patrol and began walking away she slid into the dungeon easily. Not having to be as quiet and not feeling like she would get in trouble. After all, Elsa knew now.

"Oh." Hans mumbled and sat up, leaning against the wall before his eyebrows went up, "Oh!" He stood and stepped to the side, "I don't have a chair to offer, so take the bed." He motioned and Anna looked over at the thin sheet and up at Hans. His bed was sure to smell like him and she didn't know if she would be able to completely handle that.

 _I mean…he always always always smelled so good…so manly…and not like it was a cologne but like it was just_ _ **him**_ _. But it would be rude to not accept his offer of his bed, right? I mean. He's being nice like a gentleman but I don't wanna get caught taking large breaths just to smell him. He's a smart one. He would know. But….but…_

"The window sill won't be so bad."

"It's the middle of winter. It's freezing right now." Hans answered with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't mind…I mean…I have more clothes on than you anyways. Dresses, right? First you got to put on a petticoat and then an underskirt and a slip and then the actual dress. Wow, am I right?" She laughed nervously and Hans stared her down until she bit her lip and complied by sitting on the bed. Placing her basket on the ground and settling back she realized how _lumpy_ the bed was. It was almost like laying on a sleeping back underneath a bunch of rocks.

Anna frowned but she didn't want to cause Hans any problems, or complain about something he would have been dealing with. Maybe he didn't notice? Well. Of course he would. He went from a princely bed to something akin to rocks.

"Well…" Anna began as the quiet became insufferable. "Why don't you tell me about your birth? Or maybe a little before you were born? How did they prepare?"

"Well…" Hans began, leaning against the coldness of the stones and smiling into his lap sadly, "I was born late in winter, so they had all summer to prepare…my nursery was settled to be in the hallway where all my brothers' rooms were; so I was furthest in the hallway. But my room was painted mint green and had white furniture in it…I think they thought I'd be a girl since they'd had twelve sons." Hans chuckled, "But…I was born around midnight on December sixteenth…giving my family just enough time for my mom to recover to have a good Christmas, I was told by some servants." Hans chuckled, "With about a week or so of recover my mother recovered and attended the holiday parties that my family throws every year for the nobles."

Anna listened eagerly and Hans couldn't bring himself to look into her face. He was making things seem better than they were. Nobody in his family had told him this. It had all been servants. There was nothing like in Anna's family where they were cooed over and told of their birth and childhood. No. Only Hans' most beloved servant had told him this. That and his brother Lars who was old enough to remember Hans being born; and Lars wasn't as cruel to him as his other brothers. To Lars, Hans was just another brother, not to torment but not to become too close to. He had always been somewhat of a loner always in the library.

"I um…" he mumbled, "I don't know much else about being a baby other than that…"

"What?" Anna looked downtrodden, "That was just your birthday and how your nursery looked…"

"Yeah…that's about it." Hans laughed and looked up before his face went back down into a frown and he looked down again. "I mean…what are you supposed to remember as a baby?"

"My mom used to tell us all sorts of things." Anna said sadly, leaning forward.

"Well…mine was busy running a country with my father..." Hans thought for a moment, "But my room was next to my brother Lars'…and sometimes when I was crying as a baby in the middle of the night he would come into my room to rock me." Hans chuckled, "Probably because I kept him awake." He chuckled.

Anna almost asked his relationship with Lars. If they were friends like she and Elsa; but then she remembered that in all the months he was here nobody had visited him. Not even the brother that would rock him to sleep at night.

"So that's it of me as a baby. If I remember something I'll tell you later but maybe we should just move to when I was a kid or something?" Anna nodded and Hans looked out the window. Getting somewhat of a chill by sitting so close to the window.

"I bet you were adorable as a kid." Anna said happily.

"I was…quiet. A troublemaker sometimes but I liked to kind of stay hidden." Hans chuckled, "Which made it a pain for servants to find me for family dinners."

"What if they didn't find you?"

"Then I didn't eat dinner…that they knew of. I knew my way to the kitchens and would go there in the middle of the night and have some fruits or steal some cake. Kid stuff." Han chuckled, putting his hands over his stomach and his thumbs resting atop of his palms.

"Where did you hide?"

"Well…" Hans smiled and leaned back, looking out the window, "Usually I'd go to the greenhouses and hide with the plants…but when I was found there frequently I moved to the library…and then when I was older and could leave the palace I'd go to the docks and watch the ships sail back and forth. Make shapes with the clouds. Bring a book to read. That kind of thing."

Anna smiled and placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. Hearing about his childhood made her feel so close to him in this moment. Like they were friends having an earnest discussion. Like a couple learning about one another.

 _Don't think like that! He's just telling a childhood!_ Anna kicked herself as she fought back a blush (even though she knew Hans wouldn't be able to see it in this light). _He probably has told this story plenty of times to people. I'm not that special…_

Hans chuckled softly and shut his eyes, "The port was my favorite place to disappear. I loved hiding there and watching ships and being able to slip down and going into the water for a swim."

"You like to swim?"

"I love it." Hans laughed, "I was always at peace in the water. I mean mostly. Sometimes you have to swim away from boats that are coming in." He chuckled, leaning back onto the stones again, "But it was fun. The Southern Isles have very beautiful waters. If you ever go make sure to go to the Eastern-most point and slip into the waters for a swim. That's where I would go. It was the place I wasn't bothered at all."

"Bothered?" Anna asked with knit brows, her face showing a hint of worry.

"Brothers." Hans said simply, "I'd…" his heart stung thinking of all the walls he was shoved into or all the times he was locked up and he withdrew into himself, his shoulders slumping forward and causing him to exhale shakily, "it wasn't a good…time…childhood…"

"Please, Hans, tell me more." She soothed, coming off the bed and moving to sit on the other side of the windowsill, watching as his face went from a palpable excitement with the swimming to sheer pain. Even his body seemed to want to press into the stones and disappear. "Hans…" She said, reaching for his hands before he completely withdrew and stood up.

"You should go for tonight. I don't know what else to tell you and I should think for a bit."

Anna's heart froze and she stood up, "Hans. You were talking perfectly fine a moment ago. Please. Don't shut me out." She said, coming closer to him and watching as his legs made him pull away from her and his palms go up.

"I'll tell you more…I just don't know where to begin, Anna. Please." He said shakily, "My memories are not like yours."

 _My memories do not contain happiness…of any sort…_

Anna shook her head, "Hans, _please_." She begged and his arms wrapped around his stomach at the pang it caused him to hear her begging him for something. When the only thing he had to give her was a stupid story. His story.

"Anna. I promised you a story. But if I give it all to you in one night then…"

 _Then you'll stop coming._

"I don't know what's important to tell you…." Hans laughed sadly, "I don't know what to cut out. I don't know what I should keep in and what isn't important. Let me think on it."

Anna smiled and gently cupped his cheeks, "Don't leave a thing out. I want to know _everything._ " She said firmly before pulling her hands away and moving to the basket she had brought, picking a blanket out of it and unfolding it. Returning to Hans she placed it around his shoulders and tucked the ends into his hands that were at his stomach.

"I thought this might help you be a bit warmer…and I brought more books about Poe and some authors like him." Anna smiled sadly, "I'll leave the books here…but I'll return tomorrow night. Make sure you have what you want to tell me by then." Anna giggled and wrapped her arms around the still Hans. He was too much in shock clutching the blanket at how nice she was being to return the hug.

Anna left the dungeon and went back towards the palace, holding the empty basket and a smile plastered on her face. Leaving Hans alone with a blanket that he found smelled like her.

* * *

Elsa watched from the window as her sister crossed the courtyard into the palace and disappeared. Her eyes plastered on the dungeon she couldn't take not knowing anymore. She was allowing her sister to spend time with that…with that… _liar._ With the man that had played games with poor Anna's heart. Tricked her into love.

It was enough to melt Elsa's ice and make her shake. But she took a deep breath to calm herself and let her sister make her choices. Anna was a big girl…she would learn…

 _But that doesn't mean I can't protect her…_

Elsa steeled herself and walked down the hallways. Seeing the light in Anna's room illuminating the space under the door she made sure to quietly make her way around her sister's room and began going down the stairs.

Opening the door to the palace she felt the chill in the air, but it didn't bother her. Just amazed her.

 _My sister would brave this weather…_ _ **at night**_ _…to meet Hans? Just to hear his story?_

Elsa exhaled and watched as the guards patrolled around the outside of the gates, leaving the dungeon alone. Which wasn't much a threat considering there was no way for the prisoners to leave their rooms, let alone the stone walls of the prison.

Stepping inside Elsa took the keys off the hook and made her way to the stone door that lead to the hallway where the prisoners were kept. Taking a deep breath she unlocked it and was immediately bombarded with the scent of blood, mold, and what she could only call despair.

She looked at the name-tags on each door before reaching the one she sought. **Westergaard, H.**

Unlocking the door quietly she opened it, seeing Hans standing in the middle of the room clutching a rather fluffy blanket around himself. His hand bringing one of the ends to his nose as his eyes shut. He looked as if he was in an Elysian paradise with the blanket, which wasn't a blanket normally issued to priso-

 _Anna….Why is he_ _ **smelling**_ _a blanket_ _ **Anna**_ _gave him. What does he think he'll gain from that? What…._

 _Why?_

Elsa stood frozen as she watched Hans hold the blanket like one of his most prized possessions. Soon his eyes opened a slit and the green of his eye slid across the slit and saw her. Immediately his eyes widened and he spun to face her.

"Queen Elsa…" He said breathlessly.

"Hello, Prince Hans."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this one took so long. With the holiday season and work it was a bit more difficult. And I was having trouble planning out this chapter. It's starting to get trickier as the plot thickens (haha). Plus I'm trying to make these long chapters so it's worth the wait. I'd rather wait a week for a 10 page fic than get 1 or 2 pages every 2 days or so. Right? Meh. Well. As always reviews/follows/favorites are always appreciated!**

 **Always!  
-Devious Shigure (12/4/15)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Princess and the Prisoner [Chapter 6]

 **A/N: It has been a while and I deeply apologize. First my grandpa died and then I went through some depression and then my brother's girlfriend said I was gonna die alone and nobody will ever love me so I've been dealing with a lot of self-worth issues and couldn't find time between my crushing self doubt and work in order to write this. I know I should have updated a lot earlier and I hope that you all are still with me and will read this. I'm gonna try to get back into it in order to kinda escape from my home life right now.  
Also: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapters. I always appreciate feedback! And thank you for the new readers! On with the show!**

* * *

Elsa stood tall, conflicting with the decrepit interior of the cell that held Hans and how his shoulders hunched with the slightest bit of humbleness that he had learned in prison. Taking a deep breath Hans straightened his back and shoulders and faced the ice queen, his eyes lacking the vigor and ambition he once held so strongly. His hands held the blanket down and he folded it neatly and put it at his side.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the presence of the queen in my chamber?" He asked, trying to make himself seem more powerful than he was; if he could do that then perhaps she wouldn't be as intimidating as she was. Maybe if he acted like a dignitary she would see through the tattered clothing and his sunken cheeks. Maybe she wouldn't see the woe plastered on his features at the loss of his freedom.

But of course that wasn't the case.

But Elsa was a dignitary and as such she would never be as crass as to mention his flaws to him.

"I think you know," She said calmly, tearing her eyes away from the crumbling interior and the way the stones seemed to glisten with the slightest film of ice encrusted on them. But maybe that was just her. She was doing her best to keep her emotions from showing; but there was her little sister in this matter. And if she discovered that Hans was planning on injuring her precious sibling, Elsa would have no problems sending an ice sickle through his throat.

Hans nodded and glanced down for a moment, "If I could hear it from the mouth of the queen? Just to be sure." He said crisply.

"I discovered Anna has been coming here." Elsa said firmly and kept her head high, "And as such I discussed it with her and have allowed her access into your _cell_." She wanted to remind Hans that he was in a cell, not a chamber. That there wasn't an ounce of his prince nature left as far as she was concerned. He was a prisoner. And although she was treating him as best as she could as a dignitary; he needed to know his place. That he was under her surveillance. That if everything was aligned right she could end him…

But that didn't stop her from noting that he was also human; and he was so much paler than she remembered. That his once broad shoulders had become slightly curved with his learned humility. That his eyes looked tired and weak from the loss of natural light. She almost felt sorry for him.

 _Almost._

 _Remember, Elsa. This is the man who attempted to hurt Anna. Remember that he tried to kill you, too. All for the hope to rule Arendelle._

"I see…" Hans said calmly, "And you came to see me to tell me…?"

"That if you hurt her, or attempt any of your schemes on her…I will be aware of it and am not afraid to give you the punishment you deserve."

Hans saw in her eyes that she was serious and would indeed pursue him to the end of the Earth in order to punish him. But, he did not plan to hurt Anna anyways. He had no plan whatsoever to get his freedom back. He just wanted to see Anna a little longer…

Hans couldn't help but chuckle and he nodded, sitting on the edge of his bed and glancing up at her, "That's it?" He added cockily as he rested his elbows on his knees with an all-too-sure grin; which honestly took Elsa back.

"What?"

"You came here to threaten me if I hurt Anna? You think I have any intention of doing that? Everyone in Arendelle knows my face. Even if I did use Anna to get out I would not get far." He chuckled and ran a hand through his copper locks and pushed them back; putting on the show that he was as powerful as he had been. But he only managed to make himself look like the husk of what he had been. No matter how sure his eyes looked they carried the weight of imprisonment and tiredness.

 _Look at this…such a caring sister…_ He thought tiredly… _I have only seen Anna a couple of times since my imprisonment and already the other one is looking at me like I'm garbage. Not a single of my brothers have come to see me in these many months…but I know that look when I see it._

Hans smiled and glanced down at his hands.

"My Queen. I have no plans on using Anna for anything more than some company now and then…." He realized what that sounded like and held up his hands, "For talking…and book discussion…and to feel the presence of another human being in the room….but that's all. Your sister is safe." He assured and Elsa glanced over him, unsure, but nodding.

"Well. I trust that." She said, gathering her bright purple cloak around her shoulders and standing taller, "it wouldn't just be me who would be furious if anything was to happen to Anna…" she said. Seeing Hans' ears twitch as he became curious- as she had planned – Anna wouldn't have told him one key detail.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his brows furrowed.

"She is engaged to be married. Her fiancé doesn't know she comes here at night – but he would be furious if he did. And if anything happened to her…" Elsa trailed off as she saw Hans' face begin to show the tell-tale marks of pain. Even if he was doing his best to hide it, Elsa could always tell the contours of a face in pain – she had seen it on herself so many times.

"Engaged…" He repeated before a humorless laugh escaped him, "I…she's told me." He lied to cover up his astonishment.

Elsa nodded, seeing how his breathing quickened ever so slightly and how it seemed he quivered. Did he perhaps still-

 _No…this man isn't capable of love…_

"Good…Then I trust you'll respect the boundaries that come with an engaged woman." Elsa said, turning to leave but glancing over at how Hans looked down at the floor between his feet. How his already smaller figure seemed to be sinking into itself.

* * *

 _Engaged…she's engaged…._ Hans thought quickly as he heard the faint clicking of a door closing… _But…why didn't she tell me? Why did she come here in the first place? For closure? Wouldn't her new romance and marriage be enough closure? Why did she let me see her again when I was just starting to forget her…and…_

Hans gripped his head tightly. He was going in circles. Over and over and over again it was going. Rolling in his mind and causing him to quake harder. In his anger he wanted to use the candles to burn all the books she had given him…but then he wouldn't have anything for entertainment. Then he wouldn't have anything to remember her by when she stopped coming.

 _I told myself I would be okay with her getting married and leaving someday! I told myself that I was okay with it. I knew it was going to happen. I was ready- so why does it hurt so much now that it's happening? Why…I …_

Hans exhaled sadly and curled up. He wanted to set fire to the blanket that smelled like Anna. He wanted to set fire to the whole damn world.

But instead he decided to try and forget the world for a little longer.

He laid on his bed and curled into a ball- pulling the blanket Anna had given him to his shoulders and tucking himself in.

 _Who is she engaged to?_

He thought quickly, imagining every eligible man in the country. Every man who would be more qualified to hold her heart than himself. Every man who would get to experience with her what he would never.

 _It could have been me….It could have been me…._

His eyes slowly closed. The burning hot tear running down his cheek as he tucked himself in harder. The howling of the winter winds outside sliding against his window.

* * *

 **A/N: This one is a bit shorter than the others so I'm sorry. I promise there will be more soon. I'm just not feeling too good lately. I just hate to leave you all hanging for this long. I'm sorry I've been so useless and unable to publish for a while. I'll try to be better.**

 **Reviews/ favorites / follows always appreciated!**

 **-Devious Shigure (1/22/16)**


End file.
